dns_loaffandomcom-20200215-history
Mork
Mork is one of the mighty Admins, and a denizen of Baeria. Before his "promoton to admen", he was a well-respected Gabeknight. His banhammer is hexagonal in shape, and is encrusted with a gold Gaben face on both plates. He represents Steam, and everything contained within. Because of this, one of his aliases is "Gaben's Chosen One". Origin and Promotion Mork began life as the only child of a poor but loving family in the fantasy dimension known as Steam. Though the family did not own many material possessions and they were not in the best of shape as a whole, the bonds they shared were very close. One day, Mork awoke to find that his parents had been flamed to non-existence by marauding troles from the Forum Forest. The young Mork at the time had no idea why the troles did not slaughter him just as he did for his parents, as they just as easily could have. Bereaved at the death of the only ones he cared for, he swore revenge on all troles, packed supplies and headed for Gaben's Domain to train as a mighty Gabeknight. His main drive for this decision was because one of the main tasks Gabeknights undertake is to limit the spread of troles, or to shrink down their numbers. This, in his mind, would eventually lead to him eliminating the troles from Steam entirely. Once he reached the Domain, he was accepted into training, and excelled at this. During his training, Mork gradually realized that his own story was shockingly similar to the legends of "Gaben's Chosen One". He became curious about the legend at this point, and decided to take some time off training to learn more about it. Through a moderate amount of research, it was clear to Mork that he could very well be the legendary "Chosen One". He went to the Monks of Gaben to receive their guidance on the matter. With a long meditation session, the monks were shocked that the seemingly average Gabenknight-in-training Mork was indeed Gaben's Chosen One. According to the monks, Mork also learned that the reason for him surviving his family's trole attack was likely due to his close connection with Gaben himself. If the legends were correct (which they so far proved to be), Mork was capable of accending beyond the ranks of even the most Gabened of Gabeknights to become something higher; a protector not only of the realms of Steam, but many others as well. Returning to his training with even more gusto than he previously possessed, he quickly advanced the ranks; becoming a highly respected and highly powerful Gabenknight. One fateful day, he audibly heard the voice of Gaben, telling him that it was time for his grand test. He then went on to provide Mork with his objective: to end the troles once and for all. Gaben provided no other details, and despite him asking, did not tell Mork if there was anything else to his quest. Mork went to tell his master about what he had just experienced and that he must depart immediately for it, and at first, his master swiftly denied his claim, never believing the legend of the chosen one in the first place. Divine intervention directly from Gaben occurred at that moment, Gaben speaking to the entire room and supporting Mork's claim. With a bit of convincing on Mork's master's part, Mork left the kingdom he knew so well in order to undertake the task he was given. Mork eventually reached the Forum Forests and drew his weapon, remembering his parents and filling himself with rage as he cut through the Forum Forest's now weak defenses. Mork was so efficient in his attack that the residents of the village belonging to the troles were not even aware that he had breached their defenses. Mork watched and waited, preparing for his attack on the seemingly evil village. Just as Mork was about to begin his raid, he began to notice that all the troles eventually went to their respective dwellings after a very short time of being outside. Being curious of this, Mork watched through the window of an establishment where a trole had recently entered. Once the trole got inside. It began to sob uncontrollably, ashamed of what a terrible being it is and how useless it believed itself to be. At that moment, Mork finally realized; troles were not evil. They were all simply just as hurt as Mork was when his parents fell to the world. Even further, Mork realized that the troles which killed his parents are either long dead or old and frail now; and that extracting revenge on the weak creatures would do nothing but create more pain. After this revelation, Mork began to formulate a plan, and once he had finished forming this plan to it's full extent, Mork decided to initiate it at dawn. The villagers still hadn't realized that their defenses had been severely weakened... Somehow. Mork thought to himself that though these creatures were formidable in battle, they didn't appear to be particularly intelligent. Because of this, however, his plan would run smoother. Stepping into the village, the entirety of the population cowered in fear, as few guards existed in the heart of the village as to not make the villagers feel paranoid. However, instead of slaughtering every trole in sight like the villagers assumed he would, Mork began to speak. Mork spoke to the villagers who were at that point cooped up in their small, damp homes, asking them about their problems but receiving no answer. Because of this, Mork stood on the only podium which was in the center of the village and began to give a "vigorous peptalk" as the troles call it. One by one, the troles timidly emerged from their homes and sat in front of Mork's podium with a curious look on their faces. After finishing his main 'peptalk', he began to call out the troles one by one and help them with their individual insecurities. This took almost an entire day, and Mork began to worry if his allies back at his home were to come after him in fear that he had been captured; or worse. By the end of this primitive therapy session, all the troles were smiling like Mork had never seen before and cheering Mork's name. Mork then went on to discuss with one of the higher-up troles about a potential gabenling/trole alliance, but during the middle of this, some of Mork's own from his kingdom stepped in to try to rescue Mork who they assumed had been captured and potentially brainwashed. Just before they were about to kill the first trole and crush the first signs of trust between the 2 factions, Mork stepped in and took the blow for the trole, wounding him but saving the trole's life. Both the troles and the gabenlings looked down upon the heavily wounded Mork, with the Gabenknight who accidently struck Mork ready to end his life due to his mistake at any moment; but Mork was forgiving to the Gabenknight. The troles and gabenlings honored Mork's alliance which he began to create, as Mork realized he was going to die; but he had saved 2 factions from a bloody war that day. Just then, Gaben himself decended from a wallet that seemingly appeared from the sky, and healed Mork back to full health. He began to spoke to Mork: "Well done, chosen one. I knew you would find the path that is right for all." the divine being spoke, "This way, my Steam Sales will net the largest amount of money... And it's all thanks to you." he continued, "From here on, Mork, you are in possession of the legendary rank "Hexigaben", a level 105 badge... And now, I shall promote you to one of the mighty admins. Come, I shall show you how to use your new power". Gaben took Mork's hand and flew with him into the wallet as Mork said his goodbyes to his master, who at the same time began to sob uncontrollably and say that Mork was always like a son to him. Simultaneously, all the members of Mork's workforce saluted Mork as he ascended into the wallet to begin his work as a new admin. Ever since, Mork has protected Steam and Baeria with a mighty vigor, and is the most respected admin among gabenlings. In the Forum Forest, a shrine devoted to Mork is in the center of the village, next to Mork's Podium. It is said that on the day that Mork created the legendary alliance between the two factions, he appears on the podium and speaks to the members of the village once again to improve their self esteem. Trivia * Mork's Kick of Might is known as "Gaben's Foot". * Mork is incredibly muscular, but his face is but a simple, yellow smiley face. Any who comment on this are said to be kicked by Mork himself.